Should Have Apologized
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Riku and Detonate got into a fight, and neither will apologize. Angst warning, swearing warning, bad summary warning, bad writing warning.
1. Chapter 1

**So I felt angsty and wrote this **

**yeaaaah**

**for you nikki!**

**imsorrybutimnot**

* * *

"Stupid, stubborn, ungrateful little…" the constant grumbling coming from the typhlosion as he paced would grow louder and softer every few moments, getting so low that it sounded like incoherent mumbling. Soon he stopped and let out a frustrated shout before folding his arms, his ears going down against his dark green hair. He had gotten into an argument with his boyfriend, Riku, and the other would not apologize. He had gotten sick of waiting for an apology so he left, ending up in the area he used as a training ground with his team. The typhosion figured some training would calm him down so he took his jacket off and threw it to the side, tossing his phone after it so he could hear it if someone called him. Riku had his ears flat against his dark bluish hair as he walked through the woods, not bothering to stay on the trail. "I swear he thinks he's so smug! Ugh! I'll show him!" he growled to himself before looking around and noticing he was no longer in the mess of trees but in the open desert like plains. A smirk made it's way to his face as he realized where he was, the main home of a group of marowaks and cubones. In other words, the perfect training ground for him. "I'll level pass Detonate in no time." he said to himself as he walked out farther, looking around at the buildings built into the giant boulders. "Hey!" he shouted, looking around again but seeing no one. A sand storm was starting to pick up so he guessed everyone was hiding out in their homes.

* * *

"Come on I need someone to fight!" he called out and waited a moment longer before huffing, setting the ground in front of a house's door on fire in order to get someone's attention. The fire went out right away but it left an unsightly black scorch mark in the earth. As soon as it was gone the door flew open, a bone launching out from behind it and nailing Riku in the stomach while he wasn't paying attention. The typhlosion gasped in pain as he was knocked backwards, managing not to fall on his back. He rubbed his stomach and looked around, tensing up as he saw around twenty marowaks had him surrounded. "O-Oh shit…" he breathed, seeing they were obviously not amused.

"You wanted a fight?" what he guessed was their leader asked, moving closer and holding his bone club up "You got one." Riku's eyes grew wide as he saw the mistake he made, there was no way he could take on all of them at once. He quickly got to his feet, still rubbing his stomach, and backed up only to find that he had bumped into a boulder. The others moved closer and he saw a bone club being raised in preparation for a bonemerang so he shut his eyes, bracing himself for it, but it never came. He flinched as he heard it make contact with something and a slight gasp of pain and opened his eyes, his face inches from Detonate's as the stronger typhlosion practically shielded him from the ground attack, having taken the bone right to the back of the head.

"D-Detonate?!" the other asked, obviously startled and worried. Detonate opened his eyes at hearing his name and smiled slightly. "Y-You can really be dumb sometimes you know?" he mused before gasping in pain again as the bone made contact with the lower area of his back. "F-Fuck." he let out a shaky breath and turned, standing between the hoard of marowaks and Riku who was still staring with wide eyes. "Riku…you might want to go home." the stronger typhlosion said, not looking back as he saw the others moving closer. "N-No! I'm staying and helping!" Riku said and grabbed the back of Detonate's jacket, causing him to look over his shoulder at him.

"Riku g-!" he was cut off as a few boulders knocked into his side, shoving him away from the other. "Detonate!" he shouted and tried to hurry over but another round of stone edge blocked his path. He watched as Detonate got back up and launched a flame thrower at the ground types, hitting a few and making them retreat with burns. The green haired typhlosion dodged a rock slide and ran at the marowaks, bringing the fight closer to them. Riku had a hand over his mouth as he watched his boyfriend being clubbed with bones and hit with rocks, ears lowered and eyes wide.

Soon there was only Detonate and the leader left, the typhlosion breathing heavily and covered in cuts and scrapes. Riku started moving closer, ready to attack the marowak while he wasn't looking, but the ground type heard him and quickly turned as he sent a rock slide to hit him. Riku stumbled to a stop and looked up as the rocks got closer, hardly hearing Detonate shout at him to move. He was fixated on the rocks and it didn't occur to him to move until it was too late. But instead of getting hit with the rocks another body made contact with his, tackling him backwards and out of harm's way. Riku fell backwards onto the ground and slid back a bit, groaning in pain before propping himself up on his elbows to see what hit him. He tensed up as he saw Detonate half crushed under the rocks facedown and not moving. "Detonate!" he screamed and scrambled to his feet, running over and dropping to his knees next to him. "C-C'mon De! Get up! You're okay!" he whined and tried to lift his head up to see if he was breathing. He saw his back rising slightly to prove he was alive and was slightly relieved before looking past to see where the marowak was.

The ground type was knocked out on his back, the typhlosion having used roll out before using the next round of it to shove Riku out of the way. "De…D-De open your eyes…" Riku whimpered when he didn't get a response and got up, starting to push the rocks off of his boyfriend. After he freed him he got on his knees again and pulled him closer, tears starting to stream down his face as he held him against his chest. "Detonate I'm so sorry…so so sorry…" Riku sniffed and brushed Detonate's bangs out of his eyes with a shaky hand. "I'll get you help and you'll be fine! I-I promise!" he struggled to his feet, doing his best to carry the other typhlosion as he hurried off to get help.

* * *

**RIKU IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER I JUST UUUUGH**

**I might make a second angst/comfort chapter but idk**


	2. Chapter 2

Riku stared quietly at Detonate from the chair he was sitting in, having managed to get him to a house and get help from whoever lived there. Now he was laying in a hospital bed, while what Riku hoped was sleeping. He'd see the green haired typhlosion's eyelids move or feel his fingers twitch slightly as he held his hand but that was the most movement he would witness. Riku hadn't moved from the bedside since he was aloud to be there the night before, wanting to be the first thing his boyfriend saw when he opened his eyes. Both their teams were out in the hospital's waiting room but they stayed out, letting Riku be alone with Detonate.

The blue haired typhlosion looked at the bandages wrapped around the greenish haired one's head, tightening his grip on his hand slightly as he cringed at the memory of seeing a bone club attack coming down on his temple from the side. His free hand slowly made it's way to them and his fingers ran down the front of them over his forehead, brushing his bangs to the side that were starting to fall over them. Riku looked down a bit, looking at the bandages that were visible before being hidden by the sheet on Detonate's chest, shoulders, and upper arms. "Oh De…I'm so s-so sorry…" he whimpered quietly and leaned forward, resting his head on the side of the bed.

He sniffed slightly, feeling his eyes starting to water again, and buried his face into the sheet to wipe his tears as they began to fall. Riku gritted his teeth to keep from sobbing and then tensed up as he felt something on his head, quieting down quickly and hearing slight wheezy laughter. "I-It's about time you apologized.." at hearing the voice Riku shot his head up, his eyes wide, and saw Detonate grinning to himself with his eyes closed as he tried to laugh lightly. "D-Detonate!" Riku nearly shouted and sat up straight, leaning even closer to him. The injured typhlosion opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend, managing to look amused as he leaned back against the pillow. "You're okay!" Riku cried and hugged him tightly, getting a quiet pain filled groan from Detonate who didn't really mind.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" he said, trying to bring his hands up to hug him back but flinched and put them back down. Riku let him go as soon as he realized he was hurting him and put his hands on either side of his boyfriend's face, stroking his cheeks as new tears formed in his eyes. "Oh Detonate…this is all my fault…my fault…" he whimpered and felt the tears starting to fall. Detonate stared at him for a moment before starting to shake his head slowly. "N-no…Riku don't say that…" said quietly and managed to get one of his hands up this time, feeling sore, and put his hand on the side of Riku's face as he felt a few tears fall on his cheeks.

"It's true though!" the other typhlosion cried out and bit his lip as the tears grew worse. Detonate frowned and used his thumb to try and wipe some away as he tried to shake his head again. "No…n-no Riku…I'm glad I saved you…I'd die if I saw you lying here instead of me…" he said, growing quieter. He could feel what slight energy he had from resting draining away. Riku whimpered as he put his hand over Detonate's, hesitating before climbing onto the bed and laying next to him. There wasn't much room but he'd make himself fit. The injured typhlosion winced slightly as he was bumped but didn't move away, moving closer to Riku once he was on the bed and trying his best to cuddle up to him.

Riku flinched slightly as he saw him trying to move and wrapped his arms around him carefully, not wanting to hurt him again, and rested his head against him as he pulled him closer. Detonate shifted slightly and nuzzled against him, gripping his shirt. "I'm really tired…" he mumbled and felt his eyes close half way. "Go back to sleep…don't push it…" Riku said quietly, stroking his boyfriend's hair. "Will…will you be here…?" he asked before slowly looking up at him, griping his shirt a bit tighter. The look made Riku feel like his heart dropped, not helping with the fact that he was still crying. "O-Of course I'll be here…I wont leave…" he said, leaning down and kissing his forehead "I promise." Detonate kept his gaze on him for a moment longer before smiling slightly and letting his head slip back down. "Thank you Riku…"


End file.
